Chat (Re)Opened
by Starlight420
Summary: Given the fact he only had a limited amount of time with this tech, prisoner Duncan knew exactly what he had to accomplish. First, he needed to say high to a "special" friend.


Duncan wrapped his arms around the back of his head, sighing in contempt as his only companion lit up in a bright glow. The computer he had received had been an easy take from the guards at the new prison.

Well, more like a gift. The only one he could receive, in fact. And it came with parental controls, used by the guards.

His fingers flashed along the different letters, and with a quick smash the Internet began to do its work. Within seconds a new page appeared, making Duncan's features brightened, which was uncommon in the dusty home he now occupied.

 _iConversate_

Duncan barked a laugh. "What an original name." He murmured, clenching his fists as a herd of chuckling delinquents passed by. "I'm trying to work!" He shouted, which seemed to only elevate their laughs.

"You're in prison. What's their to work on?" A burly man yelled back, voice gruff. Duncan merely smirked back as his fingers returned to the keyboard.

Calculating your search...

Duncan threw his hands up, exasperated. "When was this thing made?" His rant paused as a soft ding echoed from the ancient device. The punk smiled, teeth flashing as one name appeared form his search;

 _CITLawyer_

He swiftly moved the mouse, clicking on the username with delight. His new contact's page shone from the screen, and with a flick of his wrist a new page opened for a chat. With another tap it became private, making sure no random chatter managed to ruin his upcoming fun.

Duncan tapped his chin, mind whirling with hilarious ways to start his new pass time. With a shrug he typed again, checking to make sure he had put what he wanted. With a satisfied click it was sent off.

 ** _PrisonIsHell-How's it been going, Princess?_**

The reply to his, when looked on the surface, completely innocent message, was almost immediate.

 ** _CITLawyer-How were you able to contact me?_**

 ** _PrisonIsHell-Depends. I guess you recognize me, babe?_**

 ** _CITLawyer-I'm not your babe, Duncan._**

Duncan chuckled to himself. This seemed too easy to actually be happening. Just as before, the perfect girl he had once dated was falling right back into his game.

 ** _CITLawyer-Don't message me anymore._**

 ** _PrisonIsHell-Why? Can't risk being seen on the Internet talking with a criminal?_**

 ** _CITLawyer-That, and I never want you in my life again._**

Even though it was only typed along a screen, the words stung hard on Duncan's chest, which rose the man's confusion. He quickly shook off the new emotion and sent another response.

 ** _PrisonIsHell-You know that's a lie. Great name by the way, how'd you ever think of it?_**

 ** _CITLawyer-I don't need to be questioned by some criminal scum._**

 ** _PrisonIsHell-Yet we both know you'll answer at some point._**

 ** _CITLawyer-Tell me what you want before I come over to where you're staying and break your wrist._**

Duncan hummed in amusement. His princess had grown a bit more backbone, eh? He cracked his knuckles, preparing for a shot long-awaited. Time to give all he had pent up.

 ** _PrisonIsHell-Just going to see how you've been doing._**

There was a short pause, the response box whirring in anticipation, Duncan copying it's nonrealistic action.

 ** _CITLawyer-For you're information, my life seems to be significantly better than your's will ever be._**

 ** _PrisonIsHell-Yeah, keep telling yourself that._**

 ** _CITLawyer-MY LIFE has even IMPROVED!_**

 ** _PrisonIsHell-How, duchess?_**

Seconds passed in tranquility, Duncan eagerly awaiting the response as he drummed his fingers on the rusted cell bars. His smile then switched into a light frown as the swirling dot continued its journey, with no destination.

 _ **CITLawyer-It has nothing to do with you.**_

The clanking of rusted chains against the stone ground rattled Duncan from his happy train of thought, and the young man growled, but said no words as he became completely attentive to the bright computer.

 _CITLawyer has flagged your account._

"What?" The prison-warmer hissed as he stared at the scene, shocked at the sudden turn of events. He pressed down harshly against the finger pad, clicking on the scroll bar and rolling down the page.

 _Your account has been terminated for 24 hours._

Duncan cursed as he slammed his fists onto the keyboard, ignoring the timid hiss as his new computer shut down. But his anger slowly switched to delight as he laid back down on the plastic chair, grinning dangerously to himself.

24 hours...

Yeah, he could wait that long.

* * *

 **And a new story begins. Welcome, one and all! Sorry I could not make it longer, it just needed to be ended on this note before the story could continue. I promise, ones following will be longer.**

 **Also, I am accepting requests! If you would like to see Duncan interact with other characters other than Courtney, send me a comment or PM. I'll gladly make sure I can incorporate it.**

 **Goodbye for now~Star**


End file.
